Einde
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Akhir - Apakah suatu hal akan menimbulkan akhir? Ataukah suatu hal yang merupakan awal? Antara awal dan akhir, kepastian yang ambigu mengenai makna sesungguhnya, begitu pula keselarasan dengan kehidupan. Jadi, apakah konklusinya? First fic in this pair, rate M for theme and language. RnR, minna! Dedicated for KataokaFidy, I hope, you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya**

"Hei, kau lihat perempuan itu?"

"Oh, Si Lacur kah yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi, cih, cantik-cantik kok jadi Lacur! Sampah masyarakat!" Wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan ini memandang Sakura dengan pandangan jijik.

Sakura tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, dibiarkannya ibu-ibu itu menggosipkannya. Perempuan muda ini merasa terlalu sibuk, jika harus mengurusi suara-suara sumbang yang kerap mampir di indera pendengarannya. Sakura terus berjalan melewati kedua wanita yang menggosipkannya.

"Cuih!" Salah seorang dari keduanya meludahi Sakura, tepat saat Sakura melintasi keduanya. Sakura merasa terusik, apa lagi baju barunya harus menjadi sasaran "kotoran". Lain dengan Sakura, kedua wanita itu begitu puas melihat Sakura berhenti dari jalannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Keduanya merasa telah berhasil melukai harga diri Sakura, yang menurut mereka terlalu angkuh untuk kategori perempuan hina.

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna unik kemudian tertawa angkuh menatap ibu-ibu itu. Tawa Sakura semakin keras, melihat raut kebingungan di wajah keduanya. "Apa kau sangat menyukaiku? Sampai-sampai mendatangiku hanya untuk meludahiku…" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, ditariknya rambut cokelat wanita yang telah meludahinya kemudian diciumi-rambutnya. Sakura menyeringai, "Kau jarang keramas ya, sayang? Rambutmu bau telur busuk, mungkin lain waktu aku akan mengheramasimu, bagaimana?"

Wanita itu langsung menarik rambutnya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura memperlebar seringainya tatkala kata-kata "kelainan seks" dituduhkan padanya. "Oh, mungkinkah aku seperti itu?"

Kaki indah Sakura dihadapkan dengan tanah becek dan kumuh, setelah sebelumnya dimanjakan jalanan beraspal. Sakura tidak memedulikannya, dia terus menyusuri jalan yang lebih tepat jika disebut "gang tikus". Bau tidak sedap, senantiasa memenuhi indera penciumannya namun Sakura tetap pada cara berjalannya yang angkuh, bak seorang model yang melintasi _catwalk_.

TAKKK! Sebuah ranting kecil dilempar dari arah selatan ke arah Sakura yang berada di utara. Ranting kecil tersebut melukai dahi Sakura, ia mengaduh kesakitan namun dirinya menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan memegangi dahinya yang berdarah. Tampaknya pelempar ranting itu belum puas dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, ia pun melempar batu kecil ke arah Sakura.

DUKK!

"Hei, siapa itu? Beraninya kau, keluar kau, hadapi aku!"

Hangat. Itulah kata yang terlintas di benak Sakura. "Sungguh aneh, bukankah seharusnya aku merasakan sakit karena terkena batu?," pikir Sakura, "Atau jangan-jangan aku telah berada di surga?"

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sepasang safir memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Pipinya memanas tanpa sebab, Sakura merasa dirinya telah berada di surga. "Sakura, ini tidak sakit kan?"

"_Baka_! Tentu saja sakit, kau malah menekannya Naruto." Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya, perbuatan Naruto merusak suasana romantis yang tercipta. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menggubris lebih lanjut insiden tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, tangan kanannya tertahan tangan Naruto yang menahannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sebaiknya kita ke dokter, kurasa lukamu cukup parah."

Sakura membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto, dikecupnya pipi Naruto, setelahnya Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Naruto. "Terima kasih, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Akibat perbuatan Sakura, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Suara Sakura yang begitu seksi terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, padahal Sakura sudah jauh dari pandangannya. "Kau harus lebih jujur Cherry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Honey_, kau yakin hanya pesan mocktail? Kenapa kau pengecut sekali, pesan yang lain saja… cocktail misalnya, sesekali tenggorokanmu harus dilalui alkohol." Pria berkepala lima itu begitu asyik mengelus-elus leher mulus Sakura, berkebalikan dengan Sakura yang tidak menyukainya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura menyingkirkan tangan besar itu, ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin agar pelanggannya tidak kecewa, apa lagi marah. Perlahan demi perlahan Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lepas dari kungkungan pria mesum ini. "Bukankah mocktail sepertiku, Si Virgin yang Menawan?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlari menjauhi pria tersebut sambil cekikikan, "Vodka beralkohol sedang akan menantimu, _honey_."

Pria itu menyeringai menatap ke arah Sakura, "Awas kau ya! Aku akan mendewasakanmu dan mengubahmu untuk menyukai cocktail."

Sakura berlari menghindari pelanggannya tanpa melihat ke depan, ia tidak mengetahui jika di depannya tengah melintas seorang wanita berdandanan menor. Tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, baju minim wanita itu tertumpahi cairan cocktail berwarna merah yang dipegangnya. Wanita itu berteriak histeris dan menjambak rambut Sakura. "Dasar pelayan bodoh! Kau tidak punya mata, hah?! Kau tahu, bajuku ini sangat mahal harganya dan hanya ada satu di dunia! Cih, orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa memebelinya!"

Sakura benar-benar panas dan gerah dengan kelakuan wanita ini, hanya saja ia mencoba sabar. Sakura sadar posisinya tidak akan pernah mendapat pembelaan, ia pun memilih diam. Melakukan perlawanan hanya membuatnya lelah dan semakin bodoh. Beberapa menit berlalu namun wanita ini tidak henti-hentinya menjambaki rambut indahnya. Sakura mengutuki bisingnya suasana pub serta sikap orang-orang yang cenderung individualis, atau pun mereka yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan tontonan.

Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, sejalan dengan semakin kencangnya tarikan wanita itu pada rambutnya. Sakura sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, matanya pun berkunang-kunang…

"SAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terangkat oleh seseorang, ia merasa ada perdebatan sengit antara seseorang yang membopongnya dengan wanita menyebalkan itu. Sakura sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, yang tampaknya masih bermurah hati mengirimkan penyelamat untuknya. Sekilas sebelum zamrud indahnya meredup, ia melihat kilatan indah dari sang pemilik safir.

"Pa… pangeran… ku…**."**

**XXX**

"Nggghh."

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan…" Naruto langsung menghambur hendak memeluk Sakura, sayangnya pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mengendalikan diri.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura. Baguslah, Tuan Danzou telah menunggu selama dua hari untuk kesadaranmu. Dasar menyusahkan!"

Sakura yang masih pucat hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dirinya berusaha untuk bangkit menemui majikannya. Kondisinya yang masih lemah membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk bangkit dan itu membuat bawahan utama Danzou kesal. Pria berwajah aneh itu langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menariknya dari ranjang dengan begitu kasar. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu, tidak kuasa menahan amarahnya, dihentaknya tangan Kakuzu.

"Beraninya kau berbuat lancang padaku, bartender rendahan sepertimu bisa kuhancurkan begitu mudah."

Naruto menatap tajam Kakuzu, ia tidak memedulikan masalah yang akan mendatanginya nanti, ia hanya ingin Sakura tidak tersakiti. "Keh, sombong sekali kau, mentang-mentang mendapat kepercayaan Bos, lagakmu seangkuh itu. Kau pikir, aku akan takut, tentunya tidak. Bagaimanapun rahasia-rahasiamu ada di tanganku Kakuzu, kau yang suka …"

Kakuzu langsung membekap mulut Naruto, "_Oke, fine, you're win_."

"Minta maaf ke Sakura dan pergi dari sini, aku jengah melihatmu!"

Sakura memandang Naruto takjub, dirinya tidak menyangka Naruto bisa seberani itu melawan bawahan utama Danzou. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari Kakuzu yang menundukkan kepala kepadanya, lalu berlalu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Naruto di ruangan sempit serta minim ventilasi —yang lebih cocok disebut gudang dari pada kamar—, dirinya terlalu fokus memandangi Naruto.

"Apa hari ini aku terlihat tampan, sampai-sampai dirimu tidak berkedip memandangiku?" Naruto tersenyum puas melihat rona merah yang timbul dari pipi Sakura.

"Jangan kepedean, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa menahlukan Kakuzu." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Naruto.

"Hahaha bahasamu aneh, seolah-olah aku ada main dengan si wajah aneh itu. Kau hanya baru tahu kehebatanku, semua bawahan Bos pasti akan bertekuk lutut terhadapku." Naruto melompat dari bangku rotan yang didudukinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Ah, jangan lupakan senyuman riangnya dan tangan kanannya yang ditepuk-tepuk pada dadanya, penuh rasa bangga.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda. "He'em, kurasa demikian, atau…"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura, jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu, akibatnya kan jadi seperti ini. Sudah dua hari kamu tidak sadarkan diri, kata dokter kamu terkena anemia." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan teduh, sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Naruto bahkan memberanikan dirinya membelai rambut Sakura, "Kau manusia, bukan robot bahkan robot pun butuh istirahat."

Sakura menatap sendu ke arah perginya Naruto, "Aku memang bukan manusia lagi, jiwaku telah terenggut, Naruto … semuanya!"

**XXX**

"Ah, siapa ini?"

Sakura memandang bosan pria paruh baya yang sangat ia inginkan kematiannya. Pria yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya berjalan menghampirinya yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Jika Sakura adalah seorang cenayang, ia berjanji akan mencari berbagai cara untuk membuat pria gila itu mati.

"Jangan menerkamku dengan matamu, Manis." Pria itu membelai pipi Sakura yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan paling menusuk darinya, ia pun menangkis tangan pria itu. Pria itu tertawa keji mendapati penolakan Sakura, "Setidaknya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kau membuat hargamu semakin melambung."

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, aku kemari tidak untuk mendengar lelucon konyolmu, Danzou!" Pria itu —Danzou— tersenyum mengejek dan berjalan santai menuju bangku kebesarannya. "Cih, kau benar-benar tua bangka yang memuakkan!"

Danzou menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Kali ini aku sedang sangat bahagia, jadi kau bebas bercicit sesukamu. Ya, kau benar, tentunya aku memanggil pelacur sepertimu karena ada perlu denganmu." Sakura menatap nyalang Bosnya, ia memang tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mengatainya pelacur atau semacamnya namun ia sangat tidak terima jika pria busuk di hadapannya mengatainya. "Well, kapan kau benar-benar menjadi seelegan cocktail?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tergesa ke tempat duduk Bosnya yang hanya berjarak satu setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri, digebraknya meja kayu tempat kepala Danzou bersandar dengan sebuah kotak besi. Danzou cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura namun ia tidak ambil pusing, toh kemenangan akan selalu ada padanya.

"Jangan mengingau kau, selamanya aku akan tetap seperti ini dan orang busuk sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa memaksaku! Kau pikir aku perempuan gila yang mau memberikan apa pun untuk orang gila sepertimu, hah?!" Sakura yang tersulut emosi menarik lengan baju Danzou, membuat pria bermata satu itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, perempuan hina! Atau kau mau aku …" Sakura tidak memperdulikan ancaman Danzou, kebenciannya membuatakan segalanya, ia semakin menarik kerah baju Danzou. Walau sekuat apa pun Sakura melawan Danzou, ia hanyalah gadis lemah yang kekuatan fisiknya telah dilumpuhkan siksaan batin, jadi saat danzou murka, pria kejam itu membanting Sakura dengan mudahnya.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek ke arah Danzou, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan dinginnyan lantai juga kepalanya yang terantuk keras dengan lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi keras. Sakura memegang kepalanya yang membuat dunia serasa berputar layaknya bianglala, ia menyeringai ketika mendapati darah yang menetes dari kepalanya. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menyeret tubuh lemahnya ke arah Danzou, mengakibatkan dinding putih itu tersemari darah yang menetes dari kepalanya. Setelah Sakura berada dekat dengan Danzou, ia mengarahkan tangannya, "Bagaimana, indah kan? Terima kasih ya, aku bebas hari ini atau mungkin selamanya." Sakura tersenyum sinis, berkebalikan dengan Danzou yang mendadak kaku, apa lagi ia telah menutup matanya.

**TBC**

Salam kenal semuanya, saya author baru di NaruSaku-pair. ^^ Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kataokafidy-nee, yang telah member saya challenge untuk membuat NaruSaku. :D Saya harap Neechan suka, begitu pun para Senpai. ^^ Maaf untuk semua kesalahan di fanfic ini, saya masih sangat pemula merealisasikan NaruSaku dalam fanfic sebagai pair utama, terlebih lagi ini rated M pertama saya. Oh iya, mengenai rating, saya memilih M karena tema dan bahasa yang digunakan dewasa namun saya tidak akan membuat lemon, mungkin hanya adegan kekerasan yang melambangkan rating yang saya gunakan.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya mampir di fanfic ini, saran dan kritik saya nanti untuk perkembangan yang lebih baik. Sampai jumpa… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Lime, Italic For Flashback, Bad Diction and Languange, etc.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Kataokafidy**

**nona fergie**

**Gui gui gak login**

** .Phantom**

**Lily Purple lily**

**BellaAmanda**

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?"

Naruto yang sedang mengelapi botol-botol bir membalikkan badannya ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "Sakura?"

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi, tempat Naruto biasanya duduk saat ia tidak meracik minuman ketika bekerja. "Kau selalu memperlakukan botol-botol itu begitu istimewa ya? Tapi kalo menurutku kau hanya pria kesepian yang bingung untuk melakukan apa pun."

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, ia sudah biasa dengan ketajaman lidah Sakura. Naruto menyudahi pekerjaannya, ia meletakkan botol yang dipegangnya ke rak dan menghampiri Sakura.

Gadis berambut unik tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya karena ia tengah asyik memandangi pub yang sepi, sesekali ia bersenandung riang, ia memang sangat menyukai suasana di pub ketika sedang sepi. Naruto menawarkan Sakura susu kalengan, disodorkannya ke Sakura. "Minumlah, susu itu bisa menentramkan loh."

Sakura meminum susunya tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. "Apa ada masalah lagi?" Hanya gelengan yang diberikan Sakura. Naruto menghela napas, "Lalu kenapa semalam kau tidak datang?"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, mendekatkannya pada luka di kepalanya. Naruto memang tidak dapat melihat jelas luka Sakura karena gelapnya pub namun ia menyadari luka Sakura karena tangannya merasakan perban di kepala Sakura bukan helaian rambut indah Sakura. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!" Naruto menggeram, digebraknya meja, ia sangat tidak terima jika orang yang dicintainya harus terluka.

"Jangan berlebihan, ini hanya luka ringan. Setidaknya karena luka ini, aku tidak harus bekerja semalam. Ah, apa aku harus terus terluka kali ya, biar Bos tidak menyuruhku bekerja dan kemudian mengusirku." Naruto memandang sendu Sakura, ia tahu Sakura sangat terluka namun gadis keras kepala sepertinya selalu berusaha terlihat kuat.

"Hei Naruto kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sangat setuju dengan ide cemerlangku?"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura, ia sangat tidak tahan melihat Sakura terus menyembunyikan penderitaannya. Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak menyingkirkan ataupun membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, ia meminta maaf kepada Sakura karena telah berbuat lancang.

"Kau tahu, kenapa pria gila itu memanggilku?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng, ia memang tidak pernah mengetahui masalah antara Sakura dengan Bosnya. Naruto sangat ingat di suatu hari di musim dingin tahun lalu, Bosnya membawa Sakura dan memperkenalkannya kepada seluruh pekerja yang tengah berkumpul di rumahnya. Saat itu pun Naruto tahu, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat istimewa karena Bosnya sampai menyuruh mereka berkumpul di kediamannya hanya untuk mengenalkannya. Naruto tidak mungkin melupakan peristiwa indah itu karena sejak itu hatinya hanya tertaut pada gadis cantik berambut unik yang kini berada dekat dengannya. "Sakura, memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Bos? Emm, maksudku ada masalah apa?"

Sakura tertawa, "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Naruto terkejut mendapati air mata Sakura yang tumpah namun ia terlalu bingung untuk bersikap, ia pun hanya membiarkan gadisnya menangis.

Naruto terus diam dengan tatapan yang terus di arahkan ke Sakura, ia memang tidak pandai menghadapi seseorang yang tengah menangis. Apa lagi seseorang yang tengah menangis adalah orang yang paling dikasihinya. Waktu pun berlalu dalam kesunyian tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata yang terurai dari kedua insan tersebut. Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai rekan Naruto datang dan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

"Sakura, kau dipanggil Bos." Sakura mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hei, kau kenapa Naruto?" Naruto hanya menggeleng dan kembali bekerja, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari rekan sesama bartendernya.

**XXX**

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Tua Bangka! Rasanya bosan aku harus bolak-balik ke ruangan menjijikkan ini."

Danzou memang sudah kebal dengan julukan dari pekerja kesayangannya jadi ia tidak pernah memperdulikannya. "Kau harus menyerahkannya gadis bodoh! Aku sudah membuat pelelangan khusus untukmu, aku yakin kau akan sangat menghasilkan untukku."

Sakura meludahi Danzou, ia menatap nyalang pada Bosnya. "Kau pikir aku sudi melepaskan satu-satunya hal yang kupunya untukmu? Tentu saja tidak, brengsek!" Sakura menaiki meja kerja Danzou dan menarik kerah baju Danzou, sementara kakinya yang bebas menjatuhkan kotak uang kebanggaan Danzou, membuat kotak yang tidak tertutup itu menghamburkan uangnya.

Tampaknya Danzou telah habis kesabaran menghadapi Sakura, ia memanggil kedua bodyguardnya yang berada di luar kamarnya untuk menyingkirkan Sakura. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai dia terluka! Sampai besok, dia adalah barang kebanggaanku!"

Sakura terus-menerus memandang Danzou dengan pandangan membunuh. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau minta, brengsek!" Sakura menggigit salah satu tangan bodyguard Danzou, sementara bodyguard lainnya harus puas dengan tendangan Sakura di bagian vitalnya.

Setelah lepas dari kedua bodyguard tersebut, Sakura kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada orang terkutuk yang menjadi pusat utama dalam list orang yang sangat ingin ia lihat kematiannya. Sakura kembali meludahi Danzou, "Jangan mimpi kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, busuk!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan kibasan rambut dan cara berjalannya yang angkuh.

"Cih, kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku! Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada keluargamu, jika kau bermain-main denganku."

DEG!

Sakura tentu tahu apa konsekuensinya namun ia pantang terlihat lemah oleh pria yang paling ia benci, ia terus berjalan keluar ruangan tidak memperdulikan tawa mengejek Danzou. "Kau tahu Sakura Haruno, Danzou tidak pernah kalah!"

**XXX**

"Naruto, kau menghawatirkan Sakura ya?" Naruto memangku wajahnya di atas meja, ia hanya menggumam aneh atas pertanyaan kawannya. "Kudengar Sakura akan melakukan lelang keperawanan besok, apa kau sudah tahu?"

Naruto yang sedang tidak fokus, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, ia terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kimimaro menghela napas, ia menyadari perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura, ia merasa kasihan atas nasib Naruto. "Kau yang sabar ya, mau bagaiamana lagi, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti terjun sepenuhnya pada bisnis haram ini. Kau tentu tahu kelicikan Bos, kan? Sebagai pelayan saja Sakura selalu mendapat perhatian dari para tamu, apa lagi kalau ia menjadi penghibur, kau tentu tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Kimimaro memang kerap terlihat dingin namun ia adalah orang yang sangat peduli terhadap temannya maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha menghibur Naruto. Bagamanapun juga Kimimaro adalah tempat Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Jangan bersedih Naruto, jika kau tulus mencintainya dan dia memang orang yang dikehendaki Tuhan untukmu, kau pasti bisa bersama dengannya." Kimimaro menepuk bahu Naruto, "Bersemangatlah! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan membantu sebisaku untukmu, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri."

Naruto hanya menggumamkan terima kasih, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Naruto memang telah mengetahui perihal pelelangan itu, maka dari itu ia ingin menemui Sakura dan menanyakannya secara langsung. Sayangnya tempat Sakura tinggal dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard Danzou, ia jadi tidak bisa menemui Sakura. Pikiran nekat untuk menerobos masuk terus menghantuinya, namun ia menahan keinginan itu. Naruto khawatir ulah nekatnya akan berdampak buruk bagi Sakura. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, aku menyayangimu, Sakura," lirihnya.

**XXX**

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto akan menerobos penjagaan dan menghampirinya. "Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" Naruto langsung menarik Sakura, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura ataupun protesan dari gadis cantik tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau menghajar mereka?"

Naruto tertawa, "Menurutmu?"

Cinta memang membuat siapa pun nekat karenanya, tampaknya itulah yang membuat Naruto nekat mencampurkan obat tidur pada kopi para bodyguard. Mereka berdua pun terus berlari, jalanan yang sempit dan kumuh tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh binar membuat Naruto hanyut oleh tatapan Sakura. "Naruto, tempat ini indah sekali! Terima kasih telah membawaku kemari." Naruto tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sakura dengan pertanyaannya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Sakura, aku punya tempat yang tidak kalah indah dari ini, ayo ikut aku."

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menelusuri Padang rumput yang indah dan dipenuhi dengan dandelion. Mereka berjalan diiringi canda tawa, menuruni lembah dandelion. Rumput yang basah akibat hujan membuat mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Naruto dengan sigap membantu menahan tubuh Sakura, ia terlalu takut jika gadisnya harus tergelincir.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di bawah lembah yang ternyata terdapat danau. "Jadi ini sebuah danau? Ah, danau ini indah sekali Naruto! Ngomong-ngomong apa nama danau ini?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, ia memang tidak mengetahui nama danau tersebut. Sejujurnya Naruto hanya tidak sengaja menemukan danau ini ketika mobil pemasok bir yang dibawanya mogok. Saat melihat lembah ini ia sangat tertarik dengan pemandangan yang tercipta. Rasa tertarik dan ingin tahu membuatnya menemukan danau tersebut, yang tidak terlihat karena posisinya berada di dasar lembah. Memikirkan tentang awal dirinya menemukan danau ini, membuatnya mengingat perkataan Kimimaro ….

"_Kau pasti sangat tertarik dengan danau ini ya, Naruto? Danau ini memang seperti gadis yang kau pikirkan sih." Naruto memandang bingung Kimimaro. "Dandelion, itulah kuncinya." Kimimaro pun meninggalkan Naruto, mendaki lembah dan kembali berkutat pada mesin mobil yang mogok. Kemampuan Kimimaro dalam hal mesin, memang tidak bisa disepelekan._

_Selepas kepergian Kimimaro, Naruto terus memikirkan makna dandelion yang dimaksudkan Kimimaro. Melihat dandelion yang berterbangan, membuat Naruto mengerti maksud Kimimaro, ia pun langsung mengambil buku kecil yang berisi daftar stock barang dan merobek selembar kertas kemudian mengambil bolpoint yang berada di saku kemejanya._

"_Sekilas dandelion itu terlihat tegar dan berdiri kokoh di tengah ladang, namun sebenarnya itu hanya kamuflase agar ia tidak diejek kawanan bunga yang lain karena ia hanyalah bunga liar. Kau pun begitu Sakura, kau selalu berusaha tegar dan kuat agar mereka tidak memandangmu sebelah mata, meski sebenarnya di balik itu kau menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dandelion indah, kau pun indah. Maka dari itu danau ini kuberi nama Dandelion untuk kupersembahkan padamu Sakura karena saat ini dan selamanya kau adalah yang kucintai."_

Naruto teringat surat yang ia tulis ketika berada di sini di waktu lalu, ia pun mengeluarkannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Apa ini Naruto?"

"Simpanlah surat ini Sakura, di situ ada nama danau yang kau tanyakan." Sakura pun membuka surat itu namun tangan Naruto dengan gesit menahan pergerakan tangan Sakura. "Kau boleh membukanya tapi nanti, tidak saat kau bersamaku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang, "Ada-ada saja kau." Naruto terus tertawa melihat raut tidak suka dari Sakura. "Cih, aku tidak menyuruhmu menertawaiku."

"Sakura bagaimana kalo kita berkeliling danau dengan perahu itu." Sakura menggangguk, Naruto pun membawa Sakura ke tepian danau. Setelah melepas tali dari patokan kayu yang meghalangi laju perahu Naruto pun menarik perahu tersebut kemudian menyusul Sakura yang telah berada di atas perahu.

"Ini benar-benar indah Naruto, aku tidak menyangka bisa melalui langit senja yang indah bersamamu."

Naruto membelai rambut indah Sakura kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan. "Senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum tulus, bukan topeng yang selalu kau tunjukkan."

Sakura merasakan ketentraman dalam hatinya, andai bisa, ia tidak ingin pergi dari suasana seperti ini namun ia tahu, ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali menjalankan perintah manusia brengsek itu. Sakura jadi menghayalkan keadaannya setahun sebelumnya yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan ketentraman namun semua itu rusak ketika ayahnya terlilit hutang Danzou. Pria jahat itu menjebloskan ayah dan ibunya dalam penjara sementara Konohamaru, adiknya satu-satunya dirawat di rumah sakit karena sejak kecil Konohamaru memang lemah.

Kini, di sinilah nasib Sakura, berada dalam kungkungan kebejatan Danzou, ia harus menjadi pelayan pub untuk membiayai adiknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan membebaskan kedua orang tuanya dari penjara. Namun Sakura sadar betapa liciknya orang gila itu, ia tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum menghasilkan lebih banyak uang untuknya. Sebagai pelayan yang hanya menemani para tamu minum saja, ia sudah menjadi primadona, apa lagi jika ia menjadi pemberi kesenangan dalam satu malam? Karena itulah Danzou sangat berambisi untuk membuatnya menjual kegadisannya. Sakura memang tidak punya pilihan jika ingin bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, mungkin jika ia menjual apa yang selama ini dijaganya ia akan dengan cepat mengumpulkan uang dan pergi ke dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya karena sebagai pelayan pub, ia tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk melunasi hutang meski ia harus mengorbankan istirahatnya untuk terjaga sepanjang malam. Namun tidak, ia tidak mau menyerahkan apa yang paling diinginkan Danzou karena ia paling tidak suka jika membuat orang gila itu mendapatkan semua yang ia miliki.

Naruto merasa sedih dan terluka melihat Sakura yang menatap kosong pemandangan yang tercipta, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia tidak seorang diri. Namun Naruto sadar, hal itu tidaklah merubah masalah yang dihadapi gadisnya, ia sangat menyadari kegamangan Sakura. Tidak, bukan hanya Sakura yang gamang, ia pun juga merasa demikian hingga tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan kata hatinya, "Jangan serahkan Sakura!"

Sakura menghela napas kemudia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan membalikkan dirinya menghadap Naruto. "Ah, kau sudah tahu ya … Ya, kau benar, mana mungkin aku serahkan hal yang sangat diinginkan si brengsek itu." Naruto bimbang ingin mengatakan apa, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan safir yang terus mengikuti zamrud. "Tapi, aku butuh uang, sayang." Sakura melayangkan pandangan menggoda dan dengan seduktif ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, dibelainya pipi tan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalo kau membeli keperawananku? Ah, aku tahu sayang kau sangat menyukaiku dan sepertinya tidak apa kalo aku menyerahkannya padamu."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, ia tahu tidak sepantasnya ia melarang Sakura, toh dirinya tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan kepada Sakura. Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto —ralat— ia tengah menertawai nasibnya.

Keheningan yang hadir dilalui Sakura dengan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya kemudian melemparkan kemejanya ke danau. Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang Sakura lakukan karena sedari tadi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai Sakura mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh menyentuh lantai perahu, sementara Sakura berada di atasnya.

Sakura tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk Naruto mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan menciumnya. Naruto terlalu bingung untuk mengambil sikap karena pemikirannya yang bercabang antara menikmati dan menyudahi. Tentunya ia sangat menikmati sentuhan gadisnya namun ia tidak menginginkan gadisnya semakin terluka, ia pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura.

Meski mereka sudah tidak dalam keadaan sebelumnya, Sakura masih tetap berada di atas Naruto, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terluka membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Naruto baru hendak mengatakan maaf namun Sakura telah terlebih dahulu menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Kenapa kau menolaknya Naruto? Aku sangat ikhlas untuk ini, ketimbang tubuhku hanya akan menjadi lumbung uang pria gila itu."

Naruto merangkum wajah Sakura, ia berusaha bangkit dan mendudukkan Sakura di sampingnya, ia bahkan melepaskan kemejanya dan memakaikannya ke badan Sakura yang hanya berlapiskan bra. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu karena itu aku tidak ingin merusakmu."

Sakura menghela napas, ia menyembunyikan kerapuhannya dengan menatap nyalang Naruto. "Kalo kau mencintaiku, bukannya kau seharusnya senang dengan apa yang kulakukan? Toh, karenamu atau bukan, pada akhirnya aku akan rusak. Jadi, apa aku salah jika mengizinkanmu merusakku?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia menatap sendu Sakura, dibelainya helaian sutra Sakura, "Tidak, namun aku tahu kau hanya memaksakan diri."

Sakura menghela napas dan tertawa, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas untuk menahan butiran-butiran air yang berusaha keluar dari matanya. "Jangan berbelit Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut ketika Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hendak melompat dari perahu, ia dengan sigap memeluk Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau bodoh, hah?!"

Sakura sekali lagi mencium Naruto, meneransferkan semua derita yang ia alami dengan ciuman penuh rasa asin akibat air matanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan. "Kau benar Naruto, aku terlalu munafik mengatakan bahwa kegadisan hanyalah hal sepele. Namun tidak, ini adalah hal yang paling kujaga dalam hidupku karena aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada suamiku kelak atau setidaknya pada pria yang kucintai." Sakura mengelus pipi tan Naruto, tersenyum tulus. "Kenapa kau menolakku?" Seiring dengan tiga suku kata yang dilontarkannya, Sakura menceburkan dirinya ke kedalaman danau Dandelion dengan seluruh rasa bersalah untuk keluarganya dan pemuda yang belakangan ini menghiasi mimpinya, Naruto …

Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura bisa bertindak senekat itu. "SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Teriakkan Naruto bagai mengambang di udara karena Sakura telah lenyap tertelan danau.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan membuat Naruto buntu dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, seiring air matanya menetes ia pun menceburkan dirinya dengan satu tekat tulus di hatinya, berharap bisa menemukan Sakura. Apakah ini adalah akhir untuk kisah cinta mereka yang tidak pernah tersisipi kata-kata cinta yang membentuk komitmen, hanya dua rasa yang selalu terkait dan hati yang menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura telah raib di kedalaman danau, matahari pun menenggelamkan dirinya, bagai saksi bisu kepedihan cinta mereka.

**The End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#plakk, Masih Bersambung kok …**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan, sampai jumpa di chapter 3 … ^^**

**Review?**


End file.
